Game: Catch Me If You Can
by Shiroi Neko 18
Summary: It's like a game of hide and seek, one that Yoh has created to make life difficult for the others. Thing is you can plan to leave, you just can't plan the things that will occur. In this game, can Hao find his Yoh in time? Yaoi. HaoYoh Other pairings.
1. Prologue

Inspired By Vampire Games- No Vampires here though. **Warning:** Character are Out Of Character, First Fanfic….

* * *

Chapter:** 1**

**Game:** Catch Me If You Can

Prologue

The land of Izumo, a place of vast beauty as well as well known for the sighting of the majestic moon at night. It looked so big and close, especially when it was full. Clouds seemed to swim endlessly through the sky, no matter what time of day, and that is what Asakura Yoh liked the most. It was a calming quiet place, and he loved it here. It was that lately other thoughts had started to plague his mind…May 12 had passed and gone, now he was eighteen and that would only mean more changes in his life, some he probably was not ready to face.

"Asakura Yoh, are you paying attention!" Snapped the blond, a girl by the name of Kyoyama Anna. Yoh's eyes suddenly focused back on to the present and tried to remember what he had been doing. The pencil tip pressed to his bottom lip gave indication that he was supposed to be taking his exam. He frowned and closed his eyes once again, he would always work on his training as much as she pushed him, but in his own kind of rebellion, he would always mess up on the tests for basic magic. "Yoh!" she snapped once again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening" he said as he glanced at her "just chill, okay"

"Don't tell me to chill Yoh! I am responsible for training you and making sure you know all your magic, your parents are going to be disappointed to know you can't even solve your basic magic" She snapped and pointed at his paper "Only two answered, incorrectly I may add, and now you are staring our blindly, what's bugging you?"

He hesitated for a second "Nothing, I'm sorry Anna" He said and glanced at the paper "I can do the basic magic test, but when it comes to writing it down I suck" Anna sighed.

"Nothing is impossible if you do know it" She sighed and pulled the paper away "Fine, I'll let you off this time, but you will take it again tomorrow afternoon after you meet with your parents and brother again" Anna sighed, it was getting frustrating, it was late, and she was getting nowhere at this rate. She was not one to call it quits, but Yoh had to be presentable for tomorrow.

"Okay, thank An--Say what?" A skeptical look crossed his face as he turned to look at his blond teacher/guardian/friend/nightmare…and there are many more, but let us stick with those. Anna looked back at Yoh as she placed away the documentations of his progress.

"Your parents are coming back tomorrow Yoh, I thought I told you" she said and then racked her mind "No, I am positive I told you"

"Yeah? When?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"For God sake Yoh" She snapped, a vein popping on the side of her head "You know what, you've pissed me off, go run 50 laps, take a shower, and then go to bed. You suck at everything else, you lazy ass for nothing want to be prince"

"That is harsh Anna" He said and got up from his seat. She was his same age, but even at such an age, she was bossing him around and looking out for him. After all, it was her duty as his main guardian to take care of the prince, who he was…Funny, Yoh never thought himself as a prince, much less acted like one.

"Go now Yoh, before I decide to add more things to that list"

"Kay" and with that, He left the room as quickly as possible. His robes consisted of a white long cloak around his shoulders, going to his front and back, a shirt that was buttoned, sliced to the side and stopped to show his belly button, and then black baggy pants that hugged his waist, but not his legs. Silver round earrings were on his ear, and a black marking on his forehead that signaled that he was a prince. He had a scowl on his face as he walked out the door and did as he was told, his long hair swaying behind his back. He knew that Anna was going to be watching him through her magic mirror, so he had no choice but to do as he was told.

Over time, he had learned to hear exactly what Anna was saying over the mirror, and know when she was looking. It was a scary experience to able to be that in tune with nature, but he loved it. It was as if nature was his own simple little lullaby. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his run, his stamina well increased from running all over this huge palace. One thing Anna could not erase from him was how laid-back he was, but there was also a different side to him apart from being laid-back. Soon he was back and he was taking a shower. As he walked into his room, fixing his large gray circular earrings, he headed into the privacy of his own room.

His own sanctuary.

Not even Anna would dare use her mirror to look at him here, and he knew just the right spell to block his image away from her mirror. He did not act like it, but he was smart, and could be cruel, he was advanced in his spell. His Lazy demeanor told you otherwise though, and he would seem like an amateur, but he really was strong. It just was not like him to say that he was, or even use his magic as if it was.

He walked over to his small study desk and pulled out a small notebook, one he had since he was five years old and looked back to the last date that he had seen his brother. He had cried hard, he had been thinking hard, and he had felt torn, but now he was certain he wanted to go through with his plan, one that he had made so long ago.

"Master Yoh?" He ignored his pet/friend, and closing his eyes he conjured up a strange looking blue blade. He grasped his wet long hair in one hand and then he positioned the blade at an angle, a slanted one as he cut his hair, leaving it at a length above his shoulders, barely passing the line bellow his ears. It was short, but just long enough that a ponytail could be made if he wished. "What are you thinking Master Yoh! It took you thirteen years just to grow it out! Why would you-"

"It's no longer necessary," he said cutting his pet off "Heh, I kind of only did it so I would know how Hao must look right now, but I doubt it, it's nothing like the real thing…I miss him a lot." His pet understood, all he needed to say was that he missed his beloved twin and his pet understood.

"Master Yoh" He said "He'll be back soon" He tried to reassure, but that was when his master turned to him and flashed him a smile.

"Tonight, we leave"

Shocked eyes stared at serene onyx ones.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? I know Vampire games is not a story here, or no fics about it found here, but yeah, I liked the Manga. I liked the plot of it, but mine will be using the same idea, except a much different plot. I hope you all enjoy it.

Please review


	2. Begin

Inspired By Vampire Games- No Vampires here though. **Warning:** Character are Out Of Character, First Fanfic….

* * *

Chapter:** 2**

**Game:** Catch Me If You Can

Begin

Asakura Yoh could take it no longer.

The moon was half-full that the side of the face that faced his room was the dark one, providing shadows. He jumped out of his balcony window, his dark gray round earrings were cold and touching his flushed cheeks as he slid down. His small figure, for an eighteen year old, molded into the darkness as he hunched down and looked up, his coal onyx eyes sparkling with mirth "Hurry it up Admidamaru, we don't have much time" He half whispered yelled over to his pet who was hesitating over the balcony.

Admidamaru, Yoh's shape-shifting pet/friend looks down unsurely to him; he could take the appearance of a grown man with silver hair, the appearance of a younger version like right now of himself with the same silver hair, of a cat, his master, or as he desired. He was his Masters secret, and no one knew about him, that was what made Yoh get away with being at two places at once. Still, it was a rule that Yoh's education was something he was going to have to deal with himself. "Are you sure, Master Yoh, we shouldn't be sneaking out" Yoh pouted.

"I'm tired of playing by their rules, if I don't take my leave now for some break time, I am going to die" Yoh was desperate for some peace of mind and all that crazy labor, the stress of not having his brother around all the time, and besides that, it was going to be fun. He had never been out of Izumo; for the most part at least, he had gone to some places but not as much as his brother had. Therefore, this was surely going to be fun, before his father and mother decided to decree another rule between him and his brother, that is. After all, Anna herself had his eighteenth birthday was going to bring big changes.

Admidamaru, finally resigning to his master wishes, sighed and nodded his head. He knew his Master usually had a much more serene demeanor to him, and right now he looked as if he was about to snap. He closed his eyes and jumped down, landing well on his feet. If his master wanted to go out and have some fun, he was not going to step in his way and stop him from doing as he pleased. Yoh ever rarely chose what to do; he was not allowed many privileges for a prince, so this might be good for him. "Great" Yoh said a smile on his lips. "Now turn into me"

"But Master Yoh"

"Why are you complaining?" Yoh asked with a confused look on his face.

"We can't go out looking as if we are twins" Yoh shrugged.

"Is not like I don't have a twin brother already, though now that you mention it, me and him haven't hanged out in so long…I rarely even see him since he's the main heir" Yoh recalled, his eyes reflecting how much he missed his twin. Admidamaru had been there to witness how hard the separation had fallen on his Master, and to comfort him, he had shown his abilities, still he was amazed at how just a moment ago his master had spoken of his brother. Now he spoke of him as if he had not before. He guessed it had to do with him trying not to dwell on it for too long.

Therefore, he did not say anything, for he owed his Master for so much. He had been a kitten saved by Master Yoh, and the boy had only been five years old at that time. His dear twin brother, Master Hao had not been seen around much since then until he was no longer there.

Yoh had been forced into different training than his twin brother, and a different perspective as ruler from the throne, while his brother traveled around and represented that throne even more. Confusing many "Your eighteenth birthday has passed already though, won't you and your brother be joined again soon" Master Yoh shrugged.

"I'm not sure, nor am I sure how my dear brother has changed," Yoh smiled "I'm just glad you are by my side though, Anna has taken every other friend I had away from me" Yoh started to walk forward. Admidamaru quickly shifted into an identical, perfect, flawless copy of his master, same clothing, same everything, even the changed hair. Yoh had truly lost many close to him, and what hurt most it was as if they were trying to seclude him. The friends that Anna had taken from him where people around the palace that Master Yoh would talk to every now and then. It was all to get him to focus though, since Yoh was so friendly just about, anyone could talk with him.

He also got Admidamaru taken away from him, but now Admidamaru was able to hide, and come back to his Master, he vowed, the day he was taken, that then and there he would always stand at his Master's side, to be by his side, and serve him well. Yoh has, and still is lonely, and Admidamaru can only offer the last support for him not to go into a complete depression "Where are we going Master Yoh"

"Oh, the capital"

"Master Yoh, you are in your royal clothing, they will report you to the guards and send you back" Yoh looked down.

"True" He made a face "But I have nothing more to cover my identity" he shrugged again and got a smile on his face. Oh no, an idea had just crossed his Master. "Let's teleport to the Capital in patch Village, they don't know me there and we could easily find different kind of clothing than from Izumo"

"And how do you plan to travel there Master Yoh" Yoh snapped his fingers and before they knew it, they were being teleported via magic, to a new place. Far from where they were. Unknown to Admidamaru that his Master had planned this to be a three-month long trip, one that will test a promise his brother had made to him before they got separated that Yoh still clung onto.

"_Wherever, whenever, I will surely seek you out and find you, Otouto, I love you. So I promise to find you" _

Yoh was sure his brother had no recollection of this though, and that was what he feared. Therefore, for now he clung to his last hope and went on. He also did this the day before his name was to be announced to whoever his fiancé was going to be. To put it in a basic way, even if he believed that things would work out, he was scared, so he decided to run away.

He was not ready to give his freedom up.

* * *

_Morning _

The day had risen in nice warm weather and Kyoyama Anna had sent Tamamura Tamao to go wake up Prince Yoh. She had also asked her to tell him that his brother, Prince Hao, as well as his mother Queen Keiko, and father King Mikihisa, where finally returning today. She figured that would tell Yoh, that a new royal bodyguards, their age where coming to serve and protect both him and Hao, and it was all going to be an honoring ceremony.

Tamao just knew her prince would be happy, she walked towards the door and knocked. When there was no answer, she walked inside only to find that the room was empty. The bed was made, as if no one had slept on it the night before, nothing was out of the ordinary, could her Prince, the not so early morning person had gotten up already? She decided to look around before panicking.

* * *

_**With Yoh and Admidamaru**_

"Where are we Master Yoh?"

It certainly looked nothing like Patch Village, and they had once gone there in an emergency of Yoh's grandmother and grandfather, the royal king and queen from here Yohmei and Kino. Yoh whistled as he looked around "Well, I have no idea; I mean I can teleport us, but it's hard to keep in mind where exactly I want us to land" Admidamaru sighed.

"Oh lighten up" Yoh looked around, his eyes scanning the area. He could be calculative whenever he felt like being, as he looked around, the pupil in his eye expanded and then narrowed considerably. He could see far now and smirked. "There is a small village just up ahead, not exactly Patch Village, but we can ask for directions there," Yoh rose his hand but Admidamaru grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't tell me you are planning to teleport over there!" Admidamaru shook his head.

"Fine, I won't" Yoh made a face, it was still a far distance, it would take them three hours to get there. "We should have brought some supplies."

"Fortunately for you, I packed a bag," Admidamaru said, as he threw back part of his fancy clothing and showed a small bag. Yoh blinked and grinned.

"Let's hope you brought oranges, let's go"

"I did, you are so optimistic Master, I fear it will get us killed one of these days" He looked up at the blazing sun, judging from wherever they were it was already the afternoon, and it could be anytime back home. Teleporting was not always quick, especially with Master Yoh who sometimes did not have a sense of direction. He just followed his Master from there, just knowing that somehow this was all going to work out.

* * *

**_Back With The Others_**

Tamao was panicking now.

She ran around the castle, her hair in a tangle and her clothing disheveled. She could just up to scream in fear and tear her hair out of the roots. Anna and everyone else was going to blame her, or worse, her prince could have been kidnapped.

Anna on the other hand was already dressed in her black short dress, a red scarf around her bared shoulders, and her blond hair in a messy bun. She was already greeting the royal family back home "Welcome back" she said.

The king and Queen smiled at her "Why hello there Anna, how have things been?" Anna was about to answer, but she was rudely interrupted.

"Where is my Yoh?" Hao demanded as he looked around and did not spot his dear twin brother.

"Dude, this place is awesome; Love the new changes, how long has it been since we've been here?" A light blue haired boy said, but all ignored his questions. A man with black hair, by the name of Ryu had to nod beside him.

"Shut up," The Chinese Tao boy hissed.

"Things have been fine, calm perhaps; nothing different in particular than the decorations changing," Anna said, "At least Yoh has not decided to act out, since he turned six…" She glanced over at Hao who was patiently still waiting for his answer "As for your question, Prince Yoh should be down soon, I just sent Tamao to get him" Hao nodded his head, everyone settling for light chatting around the room.

"Hey" Horohoro said as he turned to Hao, who he was now going to bodyguard as well as his brother "We all got separated from Yoh when he was five, what if he doesn't remember any of us? Even though you did see him a couple of times in between of every year, because you came on your own, but how long has it been since you last saw him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, well. Maybe he won't remember you, he has to remember me, I'm his twin brother" Hao smirked "and he loves only me"

"Aren't you a little to full of yourself?" Red remarked.

"No, I think Master Hao is correct, Master Yoh is extraordinary, he would never forget Master Hao." Ryu said after all he was the most loyal to the twins.

"Thank you for your belief Ryu" Hao said arrogantly.

"LADY ANNA!" Tamao ran in, with a teary and anxious expression shocking everyone.

"What a beauty" Ryu said.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM, ITS PRINCE-AH" She cut herself off when she saw the entire royal family and guards. "Ah no" She said.

"What happened Tamao, what is Yoh up to? Is he being stubborn?" Anna asked a harsh remark to make the girl spill it. The girl shuffled under all of their stern gazes, there was no one here who was not protective of Yoh. The most over protective, one is Hao, his twin brother. Therefore, this was going to be scary and she knew it.

"Ah…ah" she said and then finally stopped her hesitating "I've looked all over the castle, I can't find the prince anywhere, he's gone!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

* * *

Yoh stretched out, a smile on his face and his arms behind the back of his head. "It's such a nice day," he said, a content sigh parting his lips. His Master, as well as he, Admidamaru, still had their round large silver earrings, where dressed in light white button up dress shirt and tight green pants, rolled at the top. They had put on socks as well as normal shoes, or what they considered normal there. Some air walk white ones. They had white fingerless gloves, but only his master Yoh had a bear claw necklace and newly bought orange earphones.

He was amazed that his Master was carrying such money to spend around, but he seemed to spend in moderation. Except for when he was introduced to some, music by someone named 'Bob' and thus, bought at least five different CDs and couldn't seem to stop listening to his music now, with that happy expression. "Mater Yoh, where are we going to be headed now?"

"Huh, oh" Yoh grinned "Let's go eat first, I saw a small burger shop." Admidamaru sighed and nodded, at least he could make the best out of whatever his master was planning.

"Okay, but please, you have to explain to me what you are up to. Right now we are in danger of getting killed by Anna"

"The more to prolong this trip" Yoh grinned and started to walk towards the restaurant "Also, sure I'll tell you my motives" Yoh looked around "Though one of my relatives probably lives around here, it seems familiar"

"A relative"

"Ah, I think his name is Silva or something like that" He had a bored expression on his face as he spoke "He's one of my cousins, we have to be careful he won't see us" As Admidamaru fallowed his Master around, he could only wonder where the laid-back prince was going to lead them to. All the while Yoh was thinking about all the possibilities and where they could lead them… Even though he still had no idea what this place was called.

* * *

So, what do you think? Thank you for the one review, it means alot that atleast one person enjoyed the first chapter.

Please review.


	3. Encounters

Chaoter: **3**

**Game:** Catch Me If You Can

Encounters

Everyone was frozen with shock.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" the pink haired girl trembled but nodded her head. Hao narrowed his eyes in slight anger and slight understanding. He could not say that he knew his twin anymore, since he had not talked to him in a long time. Still, he was confused as to what was going on. Where would his little brother have to go? Yoh was never one to worry anyone, at least as he remembered, "this can't be, he's probably just hiding" Anna said. "Please excuse me"

She headed down the corroders; she snapped her fingers and teleported to her study, once there she brought out her magic mirror. "Show me where Yoh is hiding" her eyes widened when the mirror cracked down the middle, and the magic left it. It angered her, no one had ever blocked her mirror before, and no one could since her magic was advanced…it could not be Yoh someone must be doing this. She angrily threw the mirror to the side and ran out of her room.

She would just have to search for him herself. "Has anyone seen Yoh?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen, but there was no sight of him. Everyone shook their heads and she growled. She closed her eyes and mentally searched everywhere her mind could reach. She did not feel him, she could not feel him. Yoh…she hated to admit this as much as it hurt and worried her to no end, her dear prince Yoh was gone.

Sighing, she walked back to the royal room, where everyone was waiting for her to return, "He's really gone" She made a face "But I don't understand,"

"Isn't it obvious, he ran away" Hao said, a smirk on his face, "I think we should dispatch a search party for him" He looked around to the other's who were his guards "Guys? What do you say?"

"Sure, it might be fun" Ren said.

"Count me in, dude!" Horohoro added in.

"Any time Mater Hao," Ryu said.

"Wait Hao, you can't go out just like that, you are the prince and you have many trying to kill you!" His mother said worriedly.

"They will never kill me mother, no matter how hard they try" He smirked "and besides, if my precious brother is out there somewhere, he could be in danger. And I have to protect him." Besides, he could always hide his identity.

* * *

"Master-"

"Don't call me Master anymore, remember? It makes it sound weird since you look like me," Yoh said as he lay back under a tree. They had moved out of the Village they had been. He had decided that seeing his cousin would only alert people back home of his whereabouts. Admidamaru had been shocked that his master actually had a plan on what to do from here on out. Yoh was just waiting for his older brother to come and find him. Regaining his bearings, he tried to rephrase himself.

"Yoh" It sounded wrong without the Master "How are you so sure that he will come and look for you" His Master looked up at him with a confused look.

"Huh"

"How are you sure your brother will be here to look for you" Yoh shrugged.

"I don't know, something tells me that he will" Admidamaru sighed and nodded. His Master has always been strange and always believed in his twin. They both sat idly by, not noticing the world around them until a shadow fell over them. They opened their eyes to see a dark skinned boy, with an afro, orange shirt, and baggy black pants.

"Yo, what are you guys doing just hanging around here?" he said, "I have never seen you around, that is for sure" Yoh opened his eyes, as did Admidamaru and stared at the boy.

"Hay there" Yoh said as he sat up. "I am Yoh"

"Oh" said the boy, nearly confused. Still, the boy sitting up now with his big smile looked so cute, and friendly, that he could not help but feel sheepish and want to talk to him more. "I am Chocolove McDonnell," He said with a smile on his face.

"So, Chocolove, what is the story here?"

"Huh" the boy said.

"You know, what is this town called, what happens here?"

"Oh!" The boy laughed now "Don't tell me you have never heard of Fairy Tale Town!" the boy made a pose and left Admidamaru and Yoh with blanked expressions.

"Fairy tale?"

"Yeah," Chocolove said, "Fairy tale town, where we are all half breeds, we are humans with animal characteristics, we are interbred." He said, but tilted his head to the side. "I am one as well" Yoh blinked.

"That's cool, what are you?"

"Ah! I am a Jaguar" He pointed to himself "My name when I transform is Mic, and by the way, you can call me Joco as a nick name" Yoh blinked and then nodded his head.

"Sure thing" Yoh stood up then "Could you show us around?"

"Are you guys relatives, it is freaky how alike you look!" Admidamaru and Yoh looked at each other and then back to the other boy.

"Oh, he's my cousin, they always tell us we look alike, right Admidamaru" He grinned. Admidamaru had no other option but to nod in agreement with his Master and pretend to be as he asked him. Something told him that this was just going to be getting worse. Especially when Anna got her hands around Master Yoh's neck, she was surely going to kill us. Besides that, he knew it was his duty to forever protect his Master from any danger.

"Wow, I didn't know cousins can look so alike"

"It's possible" Admidamaru assured.

"Freaky!" The boy yelled, "You're voices are the same." Yeah, Yoh and Admidamaru were perfect replicates in everything, from appearance, voice, to behavior. All adopted by Admidamaru to enhance the copy he became of his Master and make it more realistic.

"You'll get used to it" Yoh said, "So, will you show us around?"

"Ah, sure" Chocolove was just happy that he was making friends. Usually he picked on random people to get into fights, to make him feel more popular, and above the ranking gangs. He always felt as though he did not belong anywhere, if he was somewhere, his future was never concrete to him. "Come along, I can show you to some stores, I especially like this one that is called Collections, it sells the best magic charms ever."

"Charms?"

"Yeah, you've never used a charm?"

"Ah, yeah" Yoh laughed, he had used charms, he knew how to use them. His bear claw was a charm with powerful magic. It was just rare to be introduced by charms from other places. This was probably going to be a good experience. "So, what kind of charms can you find there?" Yoh asked.

"Well," Chocolove said as he started walking, Yoh and Admidamaru at either side of him "there are those who last only one day and for one spell. They are powerful and must be used with caution because they have a negative reaction. Powerful charms that last a lot, and become helpful, and of course, charms that are like lucky charms and give hope to whatever aspect that you might like, like love life, or things like that"

"Interesting" Yoh said, "So, why did you decide to talk to us, just earlier"

"Ah, I was looking for someone to fight" Chocolove tried to excuse himself "Don't get me wrong, I'm a good guy, it's just hard for me to fit in around here, people don't exactly like me?"

"They don't? But you are such a nice person" Yoh commented. Chocolove shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks" Then he sighed "I think is because I am not really from Fairy tale, I come from an even farther placed called New York, and wanted to go to the Amazon, but ended up back here" Yoh looked perplexed.

"That sounds incredible"

"Yeah" Chocolove said, "I wanted to come here to tend to my grandfather, but he passed on and I have no idea what to do with my life anymore. He was the last family I had" he bowed his head with a serious look "There are things even Charms can't prevent, not even the greatest magic in the world, nothing can stop something as powerful as death" Yoh bowed his head as well, he knew there was pain in the world no one could stop.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey, it's not your fault"

"Still, I know it hurts"

"Yeah"

Admidamaru looked at both of them, Yoh not really lost anyone to death, but he had lost people close to him, important people. Especially his precious twin brother, Master Hao. He could still remember the hard cries, that seemed to tare from the back of once heart to the front, the crying did not stop for days. The lashing out, the hiding, the lifeless eyes, it had been too much for Yoh, and now he was running of just to savor being alone a little longer. He never got to see the world, only his brother, and now it was Master Yoh's turn.

That was when a tall shadow befell their short forms, they looked up to see someone tall, well built and looking mean. He was huge; Yoh, Chocolove, and Admidamaru stared. "GAAAAAH!" The guy yelled sending a gust of powerful wind their way. This made Chocolove and Admidamaru tremble a bit, but Yoh just stayed standing, a little chuckle parting his lips.

"You need a breath mint"

The tall guy snorted, Admidamaru tried to regain more confidence while Chocolove thought 'this boy must be crazy not to flinch'

"Who are you? I've never see you around this territory before" the man huffed, a heavy voice.

"I'm new here, I'm Yoh" the boy cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Well puny, get ready to get your face punched in"

* * *

"Are you insane!" Ren yelled, he was dressed in a sleeveless tight muscle shirt that was a blood red color with buttons slanting down his chest and stomach. Baggy black pants and normal Chinese shoes that warriors wear for flexibility, along with a wristbands, and his sword. "We are going to have to travel up the providences, we can get there if Hao teleports us and we can search Patch Village, since according to Anna is one of the places Yoh has visited!" His golden eyes glared.

"No, Horo makes a point though" Hao said, he was wearing a white poncho along with fingerless gloves that were odd, odd shoes, pants with an odd design and multiple belts. He had his reddish round earrings and a star design in them as well. He looked fairly good, the buckle he wore at the middle being his Star Charm, that he never left behind. "Just at the curve here is a hidden village of Guadalupe, where Silva lives, Yoh could have ended up there, if he doesn't know how to make good direction when teleporting."

That was when they all turned to Anna for reference. She rolled her eyes as she looked up from her novel "Yes, Yoh knows how to teleport, last time he did that he ended up just teleporting to a different part of the castle. But never for a long distance, so it could be possible in both way" Then she leaned up "Though, knowing Yoh, he would feel like he failed and would try to teleport once more, taking him even further. Since it's obvious he has minimal ideas of where he is going, he's never been out there, so he could be somewhere lost"

"So that also means Yoh could have traveled to The Amazon, or even further, from here, The Americas" Horo said.

"Could Master Yoh be so carefree to do that?" Ryu asked disbelief all over his face.

"Once again, knowing Yoh, that is without a doubt" Anna then closed her eyes in an annoyed matter "Now can you all go wash up for lunch, I want to make sure we leave with proper things before we set off on t his search"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

All the boys left except for Hao who looked at the blond female with dismay. "How has my brother been? Why would he run off…either you did something to make him want to leave"

"Part of your inference is right, but now. Yoh had no reason to leave, I mean I told him you were coming, he seemed surprised, now that I think about it" She smirked, but hid her face back in her book as she said, "Maybe he didn't want to see you again." She knew that was un-called for, Hao loved Yoh and Yoh loved Hao, both twins loved each other way too much to never want to see the other again.

"Don't say things like that" Hao snapped and left.

Anna glanced up and sighed, "I know," she said to herself "But why would Yoh leave so suddenly then?" Even she was in turmoil about his disappearance. She tisked, as soon as he got back, she was going to hit him over the head and embrace him tightly, to squeeze the life out of him. Then, just maybe, he will never leave again.

* * *

Yoh stood where he was, but at the last minute, he moved to the side, the man's wrist barely greasing his cheek "Ouch" He muttered. He glared, but it looked like a slight childish pout "What gave you the right to get violent"

"Master Yoh!"

"You piss me off, you and your face, piss me off! That is what gave me the right" Yoh grinned and Admidamaru relaxed as he took that in. It was the sign that his Master Used to get ready to be by his side.

"Hey! Marcus, this is a friend here, you can't just go on punching him, so can you let him be, he's my boy, you know, my homie"

"Look McDonnell, I don't give a rats ass who he is to you, This is my pray so BACK OFF" He growled to the dark skinned boy who fell backwards, the wind strong enough to push him all the way back and hit his back. This made Chocolove feel anger rush through his veins, a burning rush that highlighted them over his body like a mark. The other man, on the other hand, gathered powered energy into his wrist and was getting ready to hit the small brown haired boy, Chocolove's eyes widen. One punch from that energy bolt in the man's hand, Yoh's skull was going to be dust!

"YOH LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

Yoh's eyes widen as he dodged the hit completely but the hit slammed on the ground, cracking it and making it fall in. He fell down as he lost his footing and fell to the pit. "Mater Yoh!" Admidamaru yelled, before he found himself being the next target. Yoh rubbed his behind and then looked up when there was a loud growl. "Joco!"

Chocolove had launched himself to the other man from behind and was grasping him in anger. Yoh on the other hand pulled himself up, just in time to see his new friend get thrown to the side as if he was nothing "You are still weak McDonnell, you will never pass to my superiority. Why don't you go back to where you belong to you weakling!" Snapped the man.

"Zenigata!" Growled Chocolove as he managed to barely stand, the man on the other hand drove his hand back into the ground and hit Chocolove in the process, with a deep impulse.

"I think It's time I got rid of you, you've been a bother to me for too long, you'll never amount to anything" He hissed, swelling power back into his hand, this time with the intent to kill that dark skinned child. He was about to approach the half jaguar boy when a blade came to his throat and steered his attention back to angry little brown haired boy. His eyes glowered at him with dislike, a great displeasure that it was funny. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Stopping you" Yoh hissed his voice angry.

"Ahahahaha! You are a riot kid, with spunk" The man pulled his hand back, "It is too bad you have to die this way, puny" the punch was coming his way but Yoh stood his ground.

"YOH!!"

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Searching

Chaoter: **4**

**Game:** Catch Me If You Can

Searching

"Are you ready yet?"

Anna was getting annoyed, all she had was a small wrapped bag in a stick, and yet these boys were packing as if they were leaving forever. Well, at least it seemed like they were, it was more as if they were stalling. That was when a small dark skinned girl came running in, she was carrying a box in her hand.

"Master Hao!" she giggled out with delight. "I got it, I managed to get it!" she giggled again and handed the box to Hao who smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"Thank you Opacho" The girl looked placed that she had pleased her master. She was rescued by Hao not long ago when she was only two, as a malnourished child. Now she was a prominent eight years old and completely attached to Hao as if he were her, not only best friend, but father as well. Therefore, they knew she was going to respect Yoh once she met him, since anything important to Hao was important to her. She was sneaky and only worked for Hao.

"What is that?" Horo asked, his curiosity being spoken, while everyone else silently wondered what was inside of the box.

"That is for me to know" Hao said "And for you to never find out" He hid the box into his bag and then grinned "Shall we go?" Everyone was silent. Anna sighed and pushed off the wall.

"It's about time," She snapped. Hao shook his head and then snapped his fingers, teleporting himself and his friends along with him. The first destination that they had chosen had been Patch Village, they wanted to pay Silva a visit and have him cover some ground for if when they left, and Yoh stopped by, by any chance, there would be someone to notify them and help them be aware.

* * *

"Yoh!"

Chocolove was about ready to step in for the shorter boy, but to his amazement Yoh's sword glowed white and cut off the hand of the man who was about to punch him, a clean and straight cut through the flesh and bone. Yoh had great reflexes, and great attack tactics. The man gasped, blood spewing out of his wounded arm, and he nearly yelled in pain but stopped himself as he bit into his lower lip. Watching in horror as his hand fell limp to the ground with blood pooling around it "Why you" He growled "I really am going to make you wish you were never born!" The man yelled, his mouth wide opened and a tornado of swirling wind enveloping them all.

"Master Yoh!" Admidamaru said as he came to stand beside him and help him hold his ground, Chocolove managed to hold his own as he struggled towards Yoh.

"You have guts" He said.

"Thanks" Yoh said, a small smile playing on his lips then he got serious "Now, let's finish him!" Chocolove nodded, both he and Yoh powered up. Yoh's knife glowing a brilliant bright white, and Admidamaru beside him, had the same, a replica of his master, down to the core. Chocolove grew fangs and even larger claws and both jumped into the storm of the screaming man that was about to die.

The leader of all gangs here.

'This is the moment' thought Chocolove, all three, a driving force against their opponent, whom when they hit, exploded into gaseous winds that threatened all of Fairytale land. "This isn't good you guys" Chocolove said as the winds persisted. It was bellowing wind that threatened to choke the whole town.

"It will subside, it has to" Admidamaru said, and just as he said, the winds started to calm down, a black hole left behind where the dark boss had been at. It swirled, a deep black and purple, until it was nothing but a hard gem.

"A curse" Chocolove said his eyes wide as he stared at it.

"A curse?" Yoh asked, the gem looked beautiful and at the same time dangerous, but one touch could ruin a life "So, what are we going to do with it?" he asked. They all looked at each other, that is when they started to notice how quiet the town was, and how suddenly millions of people were surrounding them by the dozens. "Ah" Yoh mumbled.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

Hao was quick.

The travel had been quick and had led them to the front steps of Silva's doors. They walked over to it and knocked it, only to get it unanswered. Getting impatient, Hao kicked the door down with a loud boom, making everyone except Anna sweat drop at his actions "What the hell do you think you are doing Hao!" She started nagging instead "Don't you have any respect for people's property"

"Blah, blah" Hao said "Stop talking to me as if I were a disrespectful child, it's just Silva, and there is nothing special about him" Anna glared at him while everyone else shook their head.

"Oh, Hao" Horo said, "You really don't know what you are talking about" Hao looked around, but there was no sign of their cousin. That was when a thought crossed him.

"What time of the year is this?" He asked, just to make sure.

"It's spring going into summer, why?"

"Silva leaves to the Bahamas during the summer," Hao stated and that, made Anna recall it and shake her head, who else was here that they could talk to? She had to think, it was her job to know all about Yoh, but right at the moment she could hardly even come up with a solution. She had no idea where the younger twin prince could be, and she doubted anyone else around her had even the slightest idea of where he could have gone.

"Lady Anna" Ryu called "are you sure there have not been other places that Master Yoh has traveled to" She huffed, crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and looked away.

"I am sure, Yoh has been nowhere else, and anywhere else he might end up in is like a coincidence" She was getting aggravated, as well as getting everyone else on edge. Hao sighed, and then he smiled and walked out of the house.

"Well, let's just not stand there; let's go before he heads even further" Everyone nodded at Hao and followed him outside, as he snapped his fingers and tried to think of a new place to lead them. He had no idea what kind of game his little brother was playing, but he did have a feeling that it was: Hide and Seek.

* * *

"They are mad" Chocolove swallowed hard.

"Joco" Yoh turned to him "What would happen if we were to smash up that crystallized black cursed charm?" Chocolove shook his head, a look of disdain upon his face.

"I am afraid we can't or it will forever vanish Fairy tale, but there Is something different working here" Yoh looked to the gem and knew that everyone here was not under it's control, but something else. That much became clear to him; even if he was, slow on the update. He closed his eyes, letting his minds eye to locate where the black power flow was coming from.

"Joco" He called once more "What creates a black Gem like this one, I know killing who ever that was did nothing, but,"

"Now that you mention it, only a wizard of the dark sorcery could have done that" Chocolove shook in his skin, "there is only such one in Fairy tale and he usually lives in the cemetery with his long dead fiancée, Eliza." Chocolove pulled himself a little more together before he said the name that haunted many people's nightmares. "Faust VII," Yoh made a face.

"Faust?" he asked, and then they heard a low chuckling surround the area. A tall blonde-haired person with darkened bags under his eyes made them shiver. He had piercings all over his body, a long trench leather coat that reached five inches past his knees, tight black leathered pants, with high-topped boots buckled at the top. His white shirt, as well as his white pale sickened skin was the things that stood apart from him.

"Well, well, don't we have some trouble makers, right Eliza" He regarded someone, a woman soon stepped up. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, her hair a fair blond, her skin a sick white color like his, and her neck, she had her head sowed on or something. As Yoh observed, she looked almost like a living doll, she was potently beautiful and delicate at the same time, and that made her scary.

"Oh no" Chocolove said, and he dropped to his knees, "He left the cemetery" Yoh shrugged at Chocolove and turned towards the blonde-haired people. He smiled at them as he waved at them; the two jumped off and walked over to them.

"Haya there" Yoh said "Are you the once who created that darkened sphere"

"Why yes" The man smiled "Eliza, can you please get it back go me" she nodded and walked over to it, grabbing the black gem and slipping it somewhere in between her breasts. She walked over to him, an empty look on her face. "I haven't seen you around here before" the man said after a while "Are you new?"

"Yeah, kind of" Yoh said and pointed to Admidamaru drawing attention to his silent pet "me and my brother are just passing through the land, we thought about getting out for a while" Faust smiled at him and nodded his head.

"I have been thinking of doing the same with Eliza, we can travel together, no?" He asked, "I did just save you from that terrible tornado as it is" Yoh nodded his head without thinking. They were so nice, why wouldn't he want them to travel with them. Faust was still smiling. Pleased with Yoh when the dark skinned boy got up and grasped Yoh by the shoulder did he noticed something different about Yoh and his brother.

This could not be….

"Are you crazy Yoh? They are psychotic; they might want to eat our brains!" Chocolove cried shaking Yoh back and forth "Get some sense into your head on who you invite with you in your travels, are you listening" Yoh laughed.

"You sound just like Anna" He sighed "there is nothing bad about them" Chocolove made a face of disbelief. "I like them" When that came out of his mouth, Faust dropped to his knees before Yoh and grasped his hand, kissing the back of it.

"Thank you, my prince" that caused shocked looks to go through everyone except Eliza who bowed her head and looked respectably at Yoh, as if he were in a higher position. Yoh and Admidamaru where shocked that they might have figured out who they were.

"Ah, please stand, I don't know what you are doing" Yoh laughed.

"My prince" Faust said, "You should be in your palace, not out here"

There was no doubt that he had found it out.

"Why is he calling you prince" and Chocolove still did not get the idea.

"Ah no…hehehe"

* * *

Hao finally chose somewhere to stop, and that was in the Amazons.

"Why are we here?" Ren huffed.

"Simple," Hao said, I decided to cover every area in between here" he said, and brought out the map "I would have left one of you back in Guadalupe but I doubt that Yoh would be going near there, he might expect us to be there"

"What do you mean he will expect us to be there?" Anna asked.

"Don't underestimate my dear brother" Hao said to Anna and pointed around, "I would call it here, the ending point"

"The ending point?" Horo asked.

"Yes now stop interrupting" Hao hissed "See, the ending point is here because I doubt that Yoh will travel any further from here, he must be located somewhere in between, the best leads are Northern Lights City, Tokyo, Fairy tale, Hialdo, and London"

"That's a pretty narrow selection" Ren commented.

"I know" Hao said, "So, I thought of disposing you one by one in each to search for him" Hao grinned "Horo get's to stay here"

"What! Why!"

"Hao, this plan is absurd," Anna hissed, she was getting a headache.

"Hey, who's the twin here?" Yes, all of them were crazy, she decided. She could not wait to find Yoh and punish him!

* * *

"You...You've got it all wrong!" Yoh said, pulling his hand away from Faust who smirked, and raised to his feet, bowing his head in a respectful way. "Anyway, we can start travelling now, I guess, but Joco was going to show us around the magic charms and around Fairy tale" Faust nodded his head, snapping his fingers for the whole town to un-freeze from his spell and making everyone else go as they wished to be. He never knew he had such a kind prince.

Though it was obvious, the modest prince did not want anyone to know that it was he. "As you wish," He said, curious about the boy. "Eliza" He said, offering his hand to her and she took it, a smile on her face.

"Ugh" Yoh said. Faust turned back to him and smiled.

"She is a little pale and a little sick, but she'll be fine as soon as we go to Northern lights City, so if we can please go there right after?" Yoh nodded his head with a slight smile. They started walking once more.

"Master Yoh" Admidamaru said with worry, in a low whisper, his hand on Yoh's shoulder. Yoh nodded his head.

"So, what kind of charms would you like to take from Fairy tale Yoh?" Chocolove asked as he walked beside him, keeping a wary eye out for Faust. He did not trust him yet and was a little perplexed that Yoh did not even consider him a threat. They just saw how capable he was to making everyone his zombie slave, and yet, here was Yoh with a carefree expression on his face, and like he had all the time in the world.

"I'm not sure" Yoh tilted his head in thought "Is there anything special about Fairy tale town?" He asked Chocolove seemed to think about it, he had only been here for two years, so he rarely saw anything out of different, unless it was Faust.

"It is a place of vast betty and Imagination" Faust spoke suddenly "it was founded officially in the 624AF. Kings and Queens lived here and loved it, but soon it became over crowded by many different types of people that it would not uphold for a kingdom here and it was nearly destroyed. Even though the land of Izumo rules over this place now, people don't really acknowledge it and it comfortable that way"

"Oh" Yoh said.

"Of course just about anything drastic can happen here, and always end up in a happily ever after, there is no real suspense for the ending of someone's life" Faust added, his hand gripping on his girlfriend/Fiancé. She was supposed to be dead, the torture she had endure just to be with him, the pain he had suffered, but at the end even if she was hurt she ended with him with a happily ever after clichéd. Still, he was angry that she was hurt, and wanted to make sure that she was all right. That is why they were going to the Northern Lights City, the city of dreams.

Everyone was silent then, in their own thoughts. Yoh as well, he was unsure of what was going to happen next, he barely even knew this land and he was being told that he was going to rule this land, back in Izumo. Sighing, he decided, it'd all work out somehow.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Hide And

Chapter: **5**

**Game:** Catch Me If You Can

Hide And

They had left Horo behind.

This made Ren feel strangely happy and upset all at the same time, an emotion he never knew he could have and it was damned conflicting. Ryu was worrying about their friend that was left behind and Anna was angry. She had made it clear that if Hao dared leave someone else behind she was going to blow a gasket. Therefore, his plan might have been shot down, but he was still satisfied with having left Horo behind at Amazon.

Soon they arrived at their new destination. "Where are we?" Anna asked, she was not yet familiar with every place, but she had been to a lot more places than Yoh had ever been. One look at their surroundings in confusion and the others knew where they were, as for Hao, he was the one who had chosen this destination.

"Fairy tale" he answered nonchalantly.

"Why did you choose Fairy tale though?" asked Ren, he never really liked this place. When they had come here, many strange things had happened between him and Horo that made him uncomfortable and at the same time giddy with excitement. He hated it. Still, it was not something that he was going to dwell on or think about, Horo was not here so he was safe.

"Fond memories here Ren?" Hao asked.

"Shut up!" The Chinese boy yelled, in a flustered tone.

"Master Hao" Ryu asked, "Are you sure that Master Yoh is here?" Hao shrugged an indifferent look on his face.

"No, he's not here. How am I supposed to know for real?" Hao looked around "Maybe he was here though" he muttered, he was not completely sure, but now he really felt as though he was following Yoh around.

"All of you guys are really annoying the hell out of me" Anna snapped, she turned her back on all of them and walked in a different direction. Hao turned around to regard her for a while and then turned to the others.

"Do we leave her?" he asked. Only Hao would dare to pull such a stunt after all.

* * *

Faust VII had teleported all of them to Northern light City in a blink of an eye, right in the heart of the city. Yoh had to find out how he had done that for he probably would have ended up taking them somewhere else and gotten them lost "That was quick" he said, "How did you manage to stay focus to come so far? Isn't Fairy tale and Northern far from each other?" the blond tall male smiled down at Yoh.

"It's simple, when you have traveled the lands as much as I have, there is nothing to travelling, the scariest thing is simply staying in one place" Yoh tilted his head; he had no idea that the man had just said. He shrugged and went on, Faust had to laugh inwardly about how clueless the prince seemed. Yeah, he was aware that he was in the presence of the prince himself, but he had to wonder what the prince was doing all the way over here, miles away from his palace that was.

"So, this is the land of dreams" And what about his look alike, that was certainly not prince Hao, he had met Prince Hao once, from a far distance. Still, he knew that was not the other prince. This was someone new, where there triplets?

"Yeah" Chocolove said, his eyes glittering "I never thought I would live to see such sights, the lights, all of them are all so beautiful"

"Yeah" Admidamaru agreed. Yoh kept looking up at the dark sky, it was supposed to be the middle of the day but the sky here was as dark as if it where night. Still, it held a blue glow that traveled across the city far above and it changed to a light purple, orange, the colors were so beautiful. That was just the sky; the city itself was buzzing with life, and glowing bright along tall skyscrapers. "So, what are we going to do here?"

"I'm not sure," Yoh said with a smile "Faust, this is where you wished to come, right? Why haven't you come here before?"

"I never really was authorized to do so" Faust said "But with you at our side, dear prince, we can finally come here," He said, making Yoh flinch back.

"Why does he keep calling you prince Yoh?" Chocolove said.

"Ah, who knows" Yoh said, trying to brush it off. Still, before he knew it, his hand was grasped and Faust was on one knee before him, a pleading look on his face. "Ah"

"I know you are the prince"

"You have it all wrong!" Admidamaru said, trying to help his master "What makes you think that he is the prince, no one has really met the prince right?" Chocolove was looking back and forth, his eyes lingering on Yoh, until he understood, until he found t hat it was true.

"You are the prince, Prince Hao himself came to Fairy tale, but it was said that you couldn't" Chocolove said "And now you've come!"

"Oh man" Yoh said, with disdain. This was not what he had expected, and he had never thought that someone would find him out, and yet they had. Admidamaru sighed as well, figuring that there was no way out of this mess, and they had to deal with it now. "Fine, you got me, I am, but you can't let no one else know, I kind of ran away so it's a must keep secret"

"You ran away, why?"

"To play a game long overdue with my brother" Yoh said, "I'm sure Hao is looking for me right now, he should find me soon"

"And who is he really?" Chocolove asked, pointing to Admidamaru. Faust stood up and straightened, wanting to get an answer out of that one as well.

"Admidamaru? He is my most loyal pet. He's a shape shifter, and usually takes the similar appearance as me," He said, a smile of him face. They were all stunned by their prince and what he was pulling this was all a game?

"That is interesting," Faust, said a smile on his face. He was greatly amused by the prince.

* * *

Anna had turned her back on them for one second, one damned second and now they were gone. She swore if Hao thought this was funny and had left her behind, she was going to make his life a living hell! Crossing her arms in front of her she looked around, but did not spot anyone them. She sighed, resigned to this.

She pulled the long beaded charmed necklace from her neck and pulled it off; she made every bead roll around with a silver lock of magic, and sent it on the search for Hao and his delinquent friends all over the land of Fairy Tale. She slowly followed each and every one of them. That was when she saw that a group of her beads gathered on one area and a huge bubble was soon covering all the delinquents. Except for one.

"Where is Hao?" She demanded when she saw that there were only two of them. Ryu and Ren were glaring angrily at her.

"What's the big idea? Hao said to move out and look around for Yoh," Ren hissed with displeasure. He hated being controlled and that was what Anna was doing at the moment.

"Still" She hissed, "Where is Hao?"

"Behind you" Came Hao's playful voice, she turned to face him with an angry expression. Did he think he could just make a fool of her, did he think that he could just leave her behind!? "Calm yourself Anna"

"I am going to kill you Hao!" She growled and jumped towards him with that intention. Before any of them knew it, Anna was chasing Hao around with the need to kill and him and Hao was just well…he was having fun.

* * *

Hours and they were still walking around.

That was when suddenly Yoh bumped into a small kid…with blond hair and a suit shirt buttoned up. "Oh, sorry" he said, a smile on his lips as he offered his hand to the small kid. The kid looked frozen before him and then slowly took his hand.

"You…you were nice to me" Yoh looked at him confused.

"Well, I was the one who bumped into you" Yoh tilted his head "what is the matter?" Faust, Admidamaru, and Chocolove all stared at the little boy.

"Wow, you are so small, how old are you? Six perhaps?" That was when the boy got a shocked expression on his face and soon exploded on all four of them. Chocolove even hid behind Yoh when the kid started ranting.

"I am eighteen years old! I AM NOT A KID!" He hissed "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE CALL ME MIDGET!" Yoh chuckled, stopping the boy from whatever else he had to add to that thought.

"So, what's your name?"

"You want to know my name?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure why not"

No one in their right state of mind would ever want to get to know him. No one ever asked his name, they just beat him up for the little money or food that he had. It was probably what had stunted his growth, then again, his family was not exactly tall, "I am Oyamada Manta, and you are?" He was still wary of these people.

"I'm Yoh," Yoh said, a small smile on his lips.

"And I am Admidamaru"

"Faust" Faust turned to his fiancée.

"I'm Eliza" She said softly. She looked so beautiful and she was so silent that Manta had almost missed her there.

"Chocolove!"

"Ah" Manta said. "It's nice to meet you guys"

"It's nice to meet you as well Manta, you are from here right?"

"Yeah" The boy nodded.

"Can you tell us about this place and show us around, we're new" So that explained why they were so nice. Still, if they were to meet the other gang leaders here, would they turn their back on him and backstab him?

"Uh well" he said unsurely.

"Come on Manta!" Yoh pleaded. Oh, there it was Yoh's charm. Manta could not refuse as he smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright" With that Manta started to lead them through the city. Unknown to all of them that a bunch of gang members were looking down at them with smirks on their faces. They loved new people and they loved bothering that little midget, this was the best opportunity they had to get him and his new friends for being so dumb.

* * *

"Okay, so Yoh is not here" Hao said to himself, as he had gotten bored of being chased around by Anna who was still insistent about killing him. He smirked when he saw Opacho come back, she had teleported herself somewhere for him and Anna stopped all movement when she saw something in the girl's hands.

"I got it Master Hao! I got it!" She cheered and handed Hao whatever was in the piece of rag.

"Oh, thank you Opacho" he said petting the small girl on the head making her giggle and look up at him with delight.

"Seriously Master Hao, what are you collecting so much?" Hao once again said what he had first said in the first time.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out" He placed whatever it was on his bag once more and turned to them with a smile "So, where do we go next?"

"Oh! Opacho wants to go to where a lot of flowers grow" Hao smiled at her and nodded his head.

"How about Tsuki"

"Ah, that place is just awful!" Ren hissed.

"Well, it did have some odd flowers, but I must agree with Ren, it was a bad place to be in." Ryu added in. Anna on the other hand just shrugged. She had never been there, so she was sure that Yoh has never been there as well.

"Well, we'll stop for a quick visit there and then head somewhere else. Yoh should be close" Hao snapped his fingers and teleported them to a small village hidden between Fairy tale and Northern lights city. That was when Anna learned what was so bad about it. The people there had dead blue skin and bright yellow eyes, long fingers and were very tall.

It nearly scared her, but it did not! She was not scared!

* * *

Yoh yawned as he looked around trying to follow along. Still, everything was just so boring.

"A lot of spirits gather around here, they call it the city of dreams because many miracles happen here it's almost normal," Manta said. That was when Manta noticed that they were being fallowed. It scared him big time, he froze.

"Hey Manta, what's the matter?" Yoh asked when he saw how stiffened the short boy had gone.

"I uh…ah!" He was stuttering.

"Huh?" Yoh asked tilting his head to the side. That was when Faust also noticed it and stood protectively in front of all of them.

"We're being fallowed," He said. This made them all freeze and look cautiously around them. The gang leader noticed that his presence had been spotted and stepped out in the clear. A smirk on his face, his glasses shining in the little light that was in Northern, and his blond hair nearly comed to the sides. His long white suit made him look as if he were a spy and a doctor in one.

"Alright" He said in a booming voice that clearly made him a much older male, "all I want is the midget, and you can all walk free" Yoh gritted his teeth at the request.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?" Manta growled out.

"You, why who else would be helping stranger, like a goody two shoes!" That was when the man turned to all his gang members. "Go get him!" Before any of them knew it, boy after boy was sliding down the buildings, the people around them ignoring everything as if it was not happening. They were surrounded by what looked to be at least a population of boys.

The leader smirked, and then said, "Why don't you try running"

Yoh narrowed his eyes, fear fluttering in his heart but at the same time, he knew he could not give up. He was not going to give up! He was going to fight and protect all his friends, yes, all of them even Manta was his friend! "You are a bastard, what makes you think that we'll just let you take Manta away from us!"

Manta looked over at Yoh with disbelief.

"That is right" Faust said, "Nothing gives you the right to claim someone that is clearly not yours, and clearly wants nothing to do with you!"

The boy narrowed his eyes and then hissed "ATTACK!"

"RAAAAWWW!" Boys all over moved in on them, and Yoh built a bright bubble around them. A boy who had thick hands started to slam on it, soon everyone was hitting the bubble trying to burst it and knock Yoh out.

"Master Yoh!" Admidamaru said.

"Help me hold it!" Yoh said through gritted teeth. Admidamaru nodded his head, threw his open arms forward, and built a second layer to the bubble with his master. Faust and Eliza hugged each other. He started to chant something in a different language.

"BEAT HARDER, MOVE FASTER!"

Bang, bang, bang, could be heard they were attacked even more fiercely. Chocolove got in his animal form and ran out of the bubble, as did Faust and Eliza run out as well. No longer under the protection of the prince, they started to attack. Yoh turned to look at them for a split second and was shocked at what he saw.

They were fighting with all their might.

Yoh closed his eyes and pushed more of his strength forward, the bubble growing to smash everyone around it. 'Please, don't let any of them die here'

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The leader laughed "I've got him! I've got him RETREAT!"

"AH HELP!" Manta yelled.

"Master Yoh!"

How, how had they gotten Manta away from them? What had happened? In his confusion, he had let his guard down and he had been hit hard in the chest. That was when Yoh fainted.

"HELP!!" Manta's cry echoed everywhere. Chocolove decided to follow them all through the shadows.

* * *

Hao had been laughing one second and the next he was bent over and clutching his chest in pain "Augh" he hissed and tried to breathe normally.

"Master Hao are you alright!"

"Hao!" Anna and Ren said at the same time.

"Hao!" Opacho hugged him.

"Yeah" He breathed, "But Yoh is not, we must go and get him. He's in northern lights!" Eyes widen and they nodded, hoping this was not a joke from him. He got to his feet and quickly snapped his fingers teleporting himself to where he knew his beloved twin brother was.

Someone was going to pay for causing him pain!

They were going to pay dearly.

* * *

Hello there, OMD, it's almost new years(In a few hours!). Thank you all for reviewing, And next chapter there will be Hao and Yoh finally meeting! I'm glad more are liking the story! I hope this chapter was not to bad. Have fun this new years everyone!!


	6. Go Seek

Chapter: **6**

**Game:** Catch Me If You Can

Go Seek

Darkness….it was so consuming, the darkness…

"Master Yoh!" The voice sounded far away. It seemed to echo on forever as he slowly blinked open his eyes to the stars. They were so beautiful, like fire gems in the sea of darkness. "Master Yoh! Oh, you're awake, thank the heavens you are!" He blinked his eyes a couple of times and then slowly sat up, coming face to face with his look alike…well his pet anyway.

"What happened?" he asked in a low voice that sounded unsure and confused. Admidamaru sighed in even more relief that his master was safe, and began to explain.

"You fainted, just for a few minutes" Faust said "I've teleported us to the edge of Northern lights. This is where I am sure they took Manta." Yoh's eyes widen as realization sank into his head. Yes, they had been fighting to protect Manta from some bullies, and somehow he had allowed them to get the smaller boy. This was his entire fault for not being able to protect him, he was going to have to go and save him now. He quickly got to his feet and hissed when pain shot in his head.

"Ouch"

"You are also a bit disoriented as well" Faust smiled softly "you'll need to rest some or you're going to feel a rush to your head"

"I can feel it"

"YOH!" Chocolove then glomped him, his ears straight up and his tail swaying back in forth in long languid moves "I thought you were dead but Admidamaru hit me over the head for even saying such things! But you are alive, you are well, thank everyone in the heavens!" Yoh tapped at Chocolove's shoulder.

"Joco, please let go, we must save Manta!" His voice was strained do to the fact that he was being suffocated in the process.

"Oh!" Chocolove said as he let go of the smaller boy, a smirk coming over his face as he made his announcement "About that, I have found them. Over there in the forest of Northern, they have built a campfire and Manta seems to be their sacrifice. We should go save him now, before they get out their ritual equipment"

"Who are they anyway?" Admidamaru hissed.

"They are called the X-laws," Faust said getting to his feet and crossing his arms, a dreadful look coming over his face "They are a bunch of people who believe what keeps the magic alive in Northern is the death they cause to many once a year. This year, they have chosen Manta" Eliza beside him closed her eyes and sighed.

"They are the ones who deserve to die, playing with people's lives like that," She said, in a low but powerful voice. She had nearly lost hers, and in the process Faust had nearly lost his, life to her meant everything.

Yoh smiled unsurely, "Right! Then let's go get em" Whatever it took, he had to save Manta and bring down the X-laws.

"You know what" Chocolove said, no longer wondering about Yoh and his state of mind "You really are an insane kid for a prince" Yoh chuckled, and soon they were moving through the forest following Chocolove towards the location of Manta.

* * *

_With the others _

"Where are we going Hao!" Anna complained when they got to Northern lights and then the Asakura prince had started to run in a direction that led out of the city and straight into the forest. She was tired, she was pissed, and Hao just seemed to add to the list. Man, she missed Yoh, he was so much easier to control than his older twin was.

"The forest, Yoh is there"

"How are you so sure!" Ren asked, confused as to how Hao suddenly knew where his twin was. It was unnerving as if Hao was all playing with their heads. He would not be surprised if the Asakura prince was doing so.

"It's a twin thing" Was all the elder Asakura prince said and continued moving forward.

"That does not explain much Master Hao" Ryu said, but followed him despite it all. All of them did. Hao picked up his speed closing his eyes, it was like he could see and feel what Yoh was seeing and feeling. It was confusion, anger, and fear mixed all into one.

'_I'm coming for you Yoh'_ He thought, an angry expression on his face.

* * *

Yoh, Faust, Chocolove, and Eliza all came to a stop when they saw smoke rising up over the dark skies. It made Yoh gulp when the flames seem to rise and an orange glow was emitted from all around the area. There was rapid chanting, and he knew he had to do something "Oh Great Ancient one, Spirit king, rise before us and bless us with your image!" And then the winds became boisterous.

_'Damn'_ Yoh thought '_Who the hell wants to be blessed if it's gonna be this cold_!' he curiously looked around until he spotted Manta, completely ignoring everyone else shocked faces of the monster that now stood there around the X-laws.

"Ma-Ma-Master Yoh" Admidamaru stammered out in a low voice. Still, Yoh was not really listening and started to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hmm, what's the matter?" Yoh asked as he looked back confusedly at Admidamaru, only to see him pointing at something, his own finger shaking back and forth, as he gaped. That was when Yoh noticed the large monster that stood over the X-laws, it's gaze over Manta, and then the way the blond leader was offering Manta to it. It angered him, and before anyone knew it, he was walking towards them, a determined look on his face.

"YOH!" He heard his entire friends gasped, but Yoh ignored them.

"Don't you dare offer my friend in such a way!" Yoh hissed Manta and every X-law eyes widen as they set their gaze upon the brown haired boy that seemed to hold authority to some point. Still, it was hard for anyone of them to take him seriously. As for Manta, he could have never believed that he was this kid's friend that this boy would even care enough for him to come back and save him in the end. The huge spirit monster seemed to stop at its tracks and look at Yoh right in the face.

"And who might you be" It said, in a booming mythical voice.

"I am Yoh Asakura" he stated proudly "and you are going down"

"Master Yoh!" Admidamaru ran to stand by his side. They both pulled out a magical sword, white and glowing at length, and they rushed to an attack.

"Yoh!" Chocolove gasped, and then composed himself. He let his magic travel through his body and ran towards the monster as well; he was going to stand beside Yoh until the end. Faust and Eliza decided the same; they sank into the darkness around then and decided to attack from the back. Before all of them knew it, they were being blown back, the impact of the rushing winds un-enabling all of them from movement.

"Damn" Yoh hissed. He pressed his hand to his sword and started a rapid mumbling. He had never had real life experience so finding a solution on what to do at the moment was hard, he had no idea what he was going to do. He just let his mind race and said a spell, hoping it will help. Admidamaru got back to his feet and stood his ground, in a support in case his master needed him.

"You insolent disbelieving brats, who do you think you are!" Theh tall blonde-haired person yelled.

"AAH! Save me, someone!"

"ENOUGH!" the great spirit cursed, and then sharpened it's arms at an aim, it's target, the young little brunet that seemed to infuriate him with his holy magic. "I'LL FINISH YOU HERE!"

"No!" Admidamaru was trembling, as he saw the knifes coming towards his master. Yoh gasped, his eyes wide as his mumbling stopped and the wind filtered around them in a harsh slashing way. He managed to stand his ground, but the other's around him got knocked out of the way, all of them hitting hard and finding it hard to stand up again.

At this moment, Yoh stood alone.

The X-laws stood in the back, where no winds of the monster reached, and the blond one held a now unconscious Manta. Yoh was shivering, but he was not done yet. He was not about to give up. He pressed his hand to his sword once more, the chanting a lot more rapid than before, and then he sunk it into the ground.

Grand slashes of thunder cracking the caked up dirt, and blazing through at sonic speed came from his blade. It reached the monster and zapped it, nearly making it fade within its own standing, but that was not enough. Yoh fell to his knees panting hard, and then eyes widened he moved when a glowing hand came his way to try and get him. He managed to flip out of the way, his sword once more positioned for another attack, but just as he was about to initiate, it was slammed right out of his hands, making it vanish in a glittering dust.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!"

'_No'_ Yoh thought to himself and jumped once more '_I have to live, at least long enough to see Hao once more, I need to see Hao'_ His mind kept yelling, that he shouldn't dare die. There were still things that he had to do. Besides not wanting to die just like that, he had to make sure Manta stayed safe. It wasn't fair, all of this was not fair.

This is not what he had planned his game to be.

It was not supposed to end this way.

Once more landing on the ground, panting hard, he felt the earth begin shake under his feet. The roots of plants suddenly coming out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around his ankles and keeping him in place. "HAHAHA, THIS IS YOUR END!" His body trembled, his heart trembled, fear rushed him as he stared at the huge spirit monster looming over his small frame, a hand raised in a motion of attack "SYONARA, SAY YOUR PRAYERS FOR YOU'LL NEVER CAUSE TROUBLE HERE AGAIN!"

Yoh tightly closed his eyes, no longer wanting to see the hand that was about to slam him right into the ground and take his life. _'I'm sorry Hao, I'm never going to see you again, I can't die here, Hao I love you' _

Then he heard nothing.

The roots around his ankles had vanished.

And all he could feel was a welcoming warm breeze around him.

Before either of them knew it, the monster was shred to ribbons. A male clocked in a white Poncho had just slashed through it and vanished it, as silently as possible.

"Hao-sama!" The tall blonde-haired person from the X-laws group gasped out, and fell to his knees before the much-respected male dressed in a poncho. Everyone was now looking at the older, prince Asakura. Even Yoh, happiness exploded in his chest and he ran towards his older brother, literally throwing himself over him and hugging him tight, surprising everyone.

"HAO! I never thought I was going to see you again!" The young Asakura twin literally sobbed, tears braking through his eyes, despite his happy smile. "I'm so glad I got to see you again, now I don't have to worry about never haven't been able to tell you how much I love you, Hao!" the younger one kept bawling and hugging Hao to him.

"Yoh" Hao said in slight shock, but then warmth spread his cold features and he hugged his younger twin to him. "I love you as well, my darling twin, but you have to stop playing this games" Yoh nodded against his chest. He pulled Hao's head down to his suddenly and kissed him deeply on the lips. Once again taking the older Asakura by surprise.

They silently and gently shared their first kiss, the first of many to come.

Hao felt like he was finally home.

On the other end of the field, The X-laws were all about to make themselves scarce when they were stopped by the great Lady Anna herself "Where do you think you are going" she hissed between her teeth, an angry look on her face.

"Lady Anna!" They all said in shock.

"I am taking you all to hell, and locking you up there" She said, her beads leaving her neck and wrapping around them all. The small male, look like a child, was brought to her arms and she narrowed her eyes at him. The boy was unconscious but still alive. Snapping both her fingers, she sent them all away in a flash of light.

"Well done Miss Ana" Ryu said, a grin on his face.

"Here" She said tossing the small kid to him.

"What do I do with him?" He asked, she shrugged.

"Why don't we throw him at the trash?" Ren asked, he was still a little annoyed at the fact that HoroHoro was still not here with him. On second thought, he would go out to look for the buffoon.

"We can't" Ryu insisted.

"Whatever, I am leaving" With that, he left to the Amazon's.

"What's eating him?" Anna asked, and Ryu decided to just shrug his shoulders and pretend he did not know a thing. They both turned back to the twins and smiled at the fact that they were now reunited.

"Let's go home Yoh" Hao said as soon as Yoh stopped crying, but then remembered his new friends and turned towards them.

"Oh, Hao meet my friends!" he said, with a grin on his face. "Joco, Faust, Eliza, and Admidamaru" He looked over to the side and saw Manta in Ryu's arms "that's Manta over there"

"Uh" Hao said "He looks like you"

"Who?" Yoh asked, trying to play off innocently and turned towards his pet. He bit his bottom lip when Hao pointed out whom and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what do you know, he does huh"

"Yoh"

"Yes"

"What's going on here?"

Sighing, Yoh signaled for Admidamaru to get near him. Even Anna was shocked to see this new look alike. "What the hell is going on here!" she practically shrieked, "there is no way!"

"Of course not" Yoh said "This is Admidamaru, my pet cat, the one I took in when he was sick, I knew you'd never let me keep him so I had to hide him"

"Master Yoh, that is not a cat" Ryu pointed out, that was when Admidamaru began to glow and he turned back to his feline form. A gray colored kitten with darkened ears, and human like eyes. "Oh my god, it just transformed!" They were all freaking out, and it upset Yoh as he reached down for Admidamaru.

"You don't have to act all shocked" He said, snapped his finger and then he and his new friends were gone.

"Yoh!" Hao hissed, and snapped his own fingers to follow him.

* * *

**A month later**

"I don't get it," Manta said, "You two are twin brother's and now you are going to get married?" Yoh simply nodded his head up and down in a lazy way "But you guys are brothers and you can't reproduce" Yoh shrugged.

"Mom and dad don't want us to"

"Why is that?" The wind ruffled Yoh's hair, making him look even more dazzling than he already looked in his white royal kimono, black baggy pants under the seemingly white kimono that allowed freedom. Silver earrings on his ears, and the strange black markings on his forehead that marked him as royalty all the time.

"You know, I have no idea"

"And you're okay with the idea of marrying your brother?" Manta once again asked, Yoh was pensive for a moment and then let a smile graze his features.

"Yeah" He said, it was a small whisper that seemed to carry itself away. Manta sighed, deciding to drop it there.

"Yoh?" Hao entered the room, also wearing the same kind of clothing as Yoh, but he was downed in all in black, and his earrings were a dark red color with a white star in them. Manta watched as Yoh got to his feet and ran towards his brother, throwing his arms around him. Both siblings soon engaged in the act of lip locking, a tender moment between them. Manta blushed and looked away, a smile on his face.

He for one had finally found his place, a place where he felt accepted and like he belonged. He loved serving Yoh and Hao, and he loved working at the palace under the instructions of Anna, as bold and as unfair as they seemed. The air was always fresh here, the atmosphere was always peaceful, and Yoh and Hao just knew how to stir things up a notch when it was too boring. He had met new people, like Horohoro and Ren, who were always in and out of the palace. Ryu who seemed to follow the pink haired girl named Tamao.

Faust and Eliza had been blessed by the king and queen and had decided to stay within the palace walls, were they were treated with great respect. Chocolove had stayed for a while, but decided to go back to Fairy tale. He would occasionally come by and try to tell a joke or two, and have some fun. As for Admidamaru, he only helped to make trouble with the twins. He could now even become Hao, and it never seemed to keep everyone there completely confused.

Nothing was missing here.

Not joy, laughter, tears, and smiles.

Nothing.

He decided to leave both twins alone when he could hear the soft warm whispers of love they told each other, as they held one another, and the sun set around them. The world coming to a close, bringing night with it.

"Hao" Yoh whispered. Hao grinned as he nipped at his younger twin brother's lips, he was happy.

"Come, let's go have some fun" Yoh nodded his head and allowed Hao to drag him into the palace. And into their room.

* * *

**The End. **

(I know, took me some time to come back and finish, but, School is important as well. Hope you all liked the ending. I'll see you around!)


End file.
